WAS ZUR HÖLLE!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn Spencer Reid nicht mit seinen Freunden ins Kino geht, ist doch irgendwas faul an der Sache...


WAS ZUR HÖLLE?!

"Hey, kommt ihr heute Abend mit ins Kino? Derek ist schon dabei…Und es läuft Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde.", sagte Garcia, welche deshalb zu den anderen ins Büro gekommen war. Sie hatte sich schon seit Wochen auf diesen Film gefreut und heute Abend würde sie ihn zusammen mit ihren Freunden anschauen.

"Klar...Will muss sowieso noch zwei Abende auf Henry aufpassen.", stimmte JJ zu. Sie hatte einen Deal mit ihrem Liebsten gemacht. Wenn er zu einem Männerabend ging, passte sie auf Henry auf. Und wenn sie abends mit den Mädels weg wollte, passte er auf den Kleinen auf. Und außerdem schuldete er ihr noch zwei freie Abende…  
"Alex, was ist mit dir?" "Okay, warum nicht. Bei James ist die ganze Technik zusammengebrochen, also können wir ohnehin nicht skypen…" Und über Handy war ihr Mann so gut wie nie zu erreichen.  
"Und du kommst sicher auch mit, oder?", wandte sich die gut gelaunte Blondine nun an Reid.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht." Penelope Garcia fiel beinahe aus allen Wolken. "Aber es ist "Der Hobbit"! Du weißt schon...Herr der Ringe?! Bilbo?! Legolas?! Gandalf?!" Sie war entsetzt darüber, dass er nicht mitkommen wollte. Immerhin war Reid durchaus ein Fan von Herr der Ringe.  
"Ich weiß, Garcia. Stell dir vor, ich hab die Trailer auch gesehen. Aber ich hab schon etwas vor." "Kannst du das denn nicht verschieben?", fragte sie, doch Reid schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich den Akten wieder zu. Er wollte am Abend unbedingt pünktlich hier raus. Immerhin hatte er etwas vor…

"Dieser Film war einfach nur der Wahnsinn! Schade dass Reid den verpasst hat…", stellte Garcia fest, als sie den Kinosaal verließen. "Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Derek Morgan, der kaum glauben konnte, was er sah. "Ja, natürlich war der Film super!" "Ich meinte eigentlich die Sache mit Reid. Oder besser gesagt...warum er dort vorne steht!", Morgan hielt die anderen zurück und deutete auf das Genie, welches in der Halle stand.  
"Aber warum hat er uns dann angelogen und ist nicht mit uns ins Kino gegangen?" Penelope Garcia war in ihrem Spionagemodus. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was das sollte. Und die Antwort bekam sie auch sofort. Eine hübsche brünette Frau gesellte sich zu Spencer Reid.

Maeve Donovan lächelte. "Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich meinen Schal auch allein wiederfinde. Aber danke für das Angebot mir zu helfen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm ihre Jacke, welche er bis jetzt für sie festgehalten hatte, und zog sich diese an, bevor sie sich den Seidenschal umband. Es war ein einfarbiger Schal in einem hübschen cremeweiß. Und es war ihr Lieblingsschal...weil sie ihn von Spencer geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Spencer musste etwas schmunzeln. "Wo war er denn?" "Ich bin doch vorhin, beim Verlassen des Saals, an der Türklinke hängen geblieben...da hing er dran."  
Sie lächelte, als er ihr Gentlemanlike die Tür aufhielt. "Danke…übrigens, welche Szene fandest du am besten?" Sie hatten sich den neuen Sherlock Holmes Film angesehen, der es sofort in die Top drei ihrer Lieblings Sherlock Holmes Filme geschafft hatte.  
"Nun, die Szene mit dem Elektroschocker war durchaus amüsant…", grinste Reid und Maeve musste etwas lachen.

"Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht zwischen der Schlussszene, wo er von der Decke baumelt, und der Szene, wo er mal wieder seine Experimente mit Gladstone gemacht hat, entscheiden." Allein schon dieser Satz "Er hat den Hund umgebracht...schon wieder…" war einen Oscar wert.  
"Wie Holmes und Watson aber Irene im Schlachthof davor gerettet haben, in zwei Hälften gesägt zu werden, war auch ziemlich gut.", stellte Reid fest.

"Ja, durchaus. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Weg durch den Park zurück zu meiner Wohnung nehmen." Der Park sah so romantisch aus im Sonnenuntergang. Reid schmunzelte etwas. "Was auch immer die Dame wünscht."  
Maeve lächelte, als sie Arm in Arm durch den Park gingen. Das Kino in dem sie gewesen waren, war ein altes Kino gewesen…zumindest vom Baustil her. Die Kasse befand sich noch in der Halle des Gebäudes und nicht außen, wie bei den meisten Kinos. Was aber am wichtigsten war, war dass es ein kleines Kino war. So war die Möglichkeit, dass sie Spencers Kollegen über den Weg liefen, prozentual gesehen, ziemlich gering. Spencer hatte ihr erklärt, warum er nicht wollte, dass die anderen von ihr wussten. Sie würden ihn die ganze Zeit nur aufziehen und auch blöde Sprüche über sie machen, besonders Derek Morgan.

"Spencer?" "Ja?" "Warum erzählst du es nicht einfach deinen Freunden?" "Maeve, du kennst doch die Gründe…" "Spence...es ist mir egal, was deine Freunde sagen. Glaubst du denn im Ernst, Derek Morgan hätte irgendeinen blöden Spruch auf Lager, den ich noch nicht gehört habe? Ich bin Genetikerin an der George Washington University…Ich kenne die Sprüche alle…"  
Sie lächelte jetzt etwas. "Spence, ich will die Leute kennenzulernen, mit denen du ständig da draußen bist…" Reid atmete tief durch. "In Ordnung. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann stell ich dich ihnen vor." "Sehr gut.", sagte sie und küsste ihn.  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden dann zu Maeve nach Hause.

Garcia, JJ, Alex und Morgan waren dem Paar gefolgt. "Spence hat eine Freundin?", JJ war verwirrt. Warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt? "Anscheinend. Und so vertraut wie die beiden aussahen, sind sie schon eine ganze Zeit zusammen.", antwortete Alex. "Aber warum hat er sie uns noch nicht vorgestellt?!" Penelope wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder enttäuscht sein sollte. "Nun...er ist ziemlich privat, oder?", beantwortete Alex die Frage, bevor sie ein, "Und außerdem würde Morgan ihn nur aufziehen.", hinzufügte. Bevor Morgan auch nur etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von drei bösen Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht. Schließlich war es hauptsächlich seine Schuld, dass Spencer es ihnen nicht gesagt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Reid lächelnd ins Büro, wo JJ, Alex, Morgan und Garcia schon auf ihn warteten. "Guten Morgen. Und, wie war der Film?" "Fantastisch. Aber das was nach dem Film war, war viel interessanter.", antwortete Garcia geheimnisvoll. "Ja, da war ein total süßes Paar…", grinste JJ. "Garcia hat sogar ein Foto gemacht."  
"Ja, das musst du dir unbedingt anschauen." Penelope Garcia zauberte jetzt ihr Handy hervor und öffnete ein Bild. "Hier...schau…"

Spencer Reid erstarrte, als er das Foto sah. Das waren Maeve und er...gestern...im Park…  
"Wie habt ihr?!" "In einem kleinen Kino ist weniger los…" "Und dachtest du wirklich du könntest es vor uns geheim halten, Spence? Du hättest dich früher oder später doch verraten." "Weiß Hotch es eigentlich?", fragte nun auch Morgan.

"Ob ich was weiß?", Hotch war unbemerkt ins Großraumbüro getreten. "Reid hat eine Freundin!", kam augenblicklich die Antwort von Garcia.  
Hotch schien unbeeindruckt zu sein. Stattdessen ging er nach oben zu seinem Büro. Bevor er jedoch durch die Tür ging, um sich den Akten zu widmen, sah er nochmal nach unten. "Ach Reid, sag Maeve doch schöne Grüße von mir."  
Das Genie schmunzelte. "Mach ich, Hotch." Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. In den vier Gesichtern konnte er genau einen Ausdruck entdecken…  
WAS ZUR HÖLLE?!


End file.
